There You Were
by Dagger
Summary: Riona finds out a certain person is not dead...
1. There You Were

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters squaresoft does. I also do not own the song "There You Were" Jessica Simpson does.   
  
There You Were   
Riona stood by the railing of the balcony. She was lost in thougths of Squall. The reality that he was truely gone hadn't hit her yet. She could still see him in every one of her friends. For some reason it kept her from moving on and believing that he was actually gone.   
The ivory colered dress that she wore made her look beautiful. Many of the guy SEED members came up to her and asked her to dance. Not a word ever came out of her mouth when they asked. Riona also refused to look at any of them in fear she would see Squall in all of them. The one time she had looked at one of them she became so upset she broke down and cryed.   
The love she had for him made it so she could never forget that day. When she walked around searching for him. Finally when she reached him all she had found was a lifeless body. A body that had once carried the silent Squall. He had never told anyone anythign he had ever thought but he had shown Riona a completely different side of himself. He had shown her the side that could care and actually love someone.   
The tears ran down her face as she thought of that memory. She remembered how she looked at him and could have sworn she saw him move. Riona thought about what she saw and realized he did move. Dammit, she thought, why do I keep hurting myself like this by... thinking of him.   
"He can't be alive," she muttered, "theres no way I was there."   
Suddenly she felt someone or something touch her shoulder. Riona put her hadn on her shoulder to push away whatever had touched it. She felt a hand and left her own on top of it. Knowing someone had come over to comfort her instead of ask her to dance made her feel better. Still it maek her fear whoever was behind her because all she wanted was to turn around and see him there.   
The person took her hand and tunred her around. Riona saw that is was not just one person it was actually three. Before she could say anythign to her ex-boyfriend, Seifer, and his friends, Rajin and Fujin. Fujin decided she would say something.   
"SURPRIZE. COMING. YOU. NEEDED." said Fujin.   
"Why am I needed for this surprize?" asked Riona.   
"SURPRIZE. YOURS." Fujin replied.   
Riona smiled as Seifer pulled her in the direction he wanted her to go. Her heart began to piund. Riona didn't know what to expect. Even though she was trying to hide it, she was very excited about what was happening.   
Riona looked across the room to see Selphie, Zell, and Quistis pulling someone. In the background she could hear music playing. The song reminded her of Squall and herself.   
  
I was counting down the minuets.   
I was wishin' on the star.   
I was prayin' for a sign,   
And tryin' to beat the odds.   
I was dreamin' of you,   
Love before I saw your face.   
And there you were,   
Waitin' for that da.   
Then you reached through the hurricane,   
When you baby you called my name.   
You broke through the storm   
And you turned back the night...   
The song faded into the background as she looked over at Selphie, Quistis, and Zell as they let go of who they had been holding. Riona pulled away from Seifer and ran over to the guy she saw standing there. Riona threw her arms around him.   
"I thought you were dead."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Okay thats just the begining of this story so don't think thats all of it. I think all of you probably know who she just ran into again, but I'm not going to say just in case some of you don't know. I will try to get the second chapter out as soon as I can. It's kinda hard to do it that quickly when you have seven high school classes to keep up with and the few clubs that I'm in also. Well please review to what has been writen so far and if you have any ideas I am very open about knowing what you think would be good to add to it. 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I doing hate these... I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters Squaresoft does  
  


Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out  


Squalls arms did not go around her like she wanted. He was looking down at her as if he did not know who she was. The smile on her face faded as she backed away from him. Rinoa couldn't understand how come he was looking at her like that and how he did not hug her back. Squall did not even smile at her when he saw her.   
Rinoa turned around and looked at the others, who had smiles on their faces when they first brought them together, and noticed that they looked upset. Rinoa heard Quistis sigh and saw her walk over to Selphie. Rinoa walked over to them to hear what they were saying.   
"He doesn't seem to reconize her either," said Quistis.  
The words that she said ran through her mind. Didn't reconize me, she thought, what did she mean by that. Were they trying to tell her that he didn't know who she was. She couldn't understand and didn't want to understand. She didn't want to know that she had him, but yet she didn't.   
"She was our last hope," Selphie said who didn't seem to be as happy as she usually was.   
Hope? I was the last hope? she thought, he really doesn't know who am. It had hit her that he didn't know. That he had no memories of her and of her friends. She sat down in a chair and looked at him confused about someone that looked to be the same and seemed be acting the same could not know anything about himself or anyone around him.   
Rinoa had to bite her tounge to keep herself from crying in front of them. She didn't want any of them to realize how upset she was. Selphie and Quistis walked over to her and sat down beside her. Rinoa remanded silent as they looked at her as if they knew her every thought and feeling about what just happened.  
"Rinoa he will remember sooner or later he will remember," said Quistis.  
Rinoa looked at Quistis, she knew that she was right that he would remember eventually. When would that time come though thats what she wanted to know.   
"At least hes not dead Rinoa," said Selphie.  
Rinoa opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She just looked at Selphie shocked that had she said that. To Rinoa it was as if he was still dead and right at that moment she felt that it would be better if he was. Squall not remembering was harder for her to accept and to even think about getting over than him being dead.  
"Rinoa I know that this must be harder for you than him being dead, but you have to realize that it is better that he is still alive," said Quistis. Then Quistis added, "maybe you should get some sleep things will be better in the morning and then we can think of what we can do to help him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Yes I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the first. I am already starting on the third chapter though so you won't have to wait much longer to find out what happeneds and what ideas they have. E-mail me any ideas you have for the next chapter at CanDyChiC09@aol.com. 


	3. The Dreams

Disclaimer: .... Ugh I have to do another one of these.... Oh well heres the disclaimer then.... I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters. Any other characters are my own though.  
  
This chapter might be a little confusing because I am doing both of their thoughts and dreams in this one. It will switch back and forth between Squall and Rinoa. The dreams that are going on in this chapter are connected so one minuet it will be Rinoa's and then it will be Squalls. Different colors will be used so that you know whose is who Rinoa's will be in purple and Squalls in green. If the characters are both hearing the same thing or seeing the same thing then it will be in blue. *Italics means its part of the dream.  
The Dreams  
Rinoa nodded to Quistis and started to walk out of the room. She felt everyone looking at her as she walked out. When was fully out of the room she broke down. Rinoa ran as fast as she could to her room when she heard someone coming out of the ballroom.   
When she reached her room she pulled out her key card and slammed it into the hole. The door opened automatically and closed when she was in the room. She walked over to her bed and laid down on it still crying.   
Rinoa couldn't handle it anymore none of this was making sense to her. She felt like this should be someone else and not her. This is a dream, she thought, if I go to sleep then I will wake up and none of this will have happened. She closed her eyes determined to not believe anything that had happened and to wake up to this not happening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How could you do that to her?" Squall asked.   
He didn't like the look that had came on the girls face when she realized he didn't know her. The fact that he had hurt her made him feel even worse than not knowing who she was. Squall recognized the girl from his dreams and how he always had the same one. The only thing was that he wasn't sure if she was the girl he saw, since the girl in his dreams never turned around.   
He wanted to know everything again so that he wasn't so confused. He wanted to know who all the people were around him. He wanted to know the things that he saw in his dreams they were always different things. Only one was the same and that was the one with the girl in it. It hurt him so much to think of that dream over and over again, but he always did.   
"To who?"Zell asked.  
Squall looked at him and shook his head. He knew that Zell actually knew who he was talking about. He was waiting for the other guy to make a comment. He had noticed that the blonde guy that wore the gray jacket all the time didn't seem to like the other blonde guy Zell.   
The guy in the gray jacket looked at Zell and didn't say anything to him. The guy looked at him and said "we thought maybe she would help you to remember." Then he added "we didn't expect to put Rinoa in a position like that and to hurt her like we did, that's the last thing I would want to do or any of us did."  
Squall headed away from the others after telling good-bye and headed to his room down the hallway. He opened his door with the keycard and entered the room. Squall placed the keycard down on his desk and then he changed out of the clothes he was in. After he had changed he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes letting his thoughts run through his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ Rinoa had appeared in a field. The field was a place that she had been to before. She had even told Squall about this place and how she had looked for him here once. The field was also the same one she found Squall at that night. Before she could move to see if maybe he was there she heard a voice... _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ Squall appeared in a field. He had seen this same place too many times and he knew everything that would happen here all too well. He decided to start to look around for the girl. Something was telling him he needed to find her this time. That this time she would see him and go to him. He hoped it was right.  
Something was different this time unlike the other times he would just start to walk and look for her this time he couldn't. Something was stopping him so he stood there and listened. He started to hear a voice...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two of them were hearing the same voices in both dreams. One being a male voice and the other being a female voice. It was very confusing, but it meant that both of them were looking for each other or so they thought.   
"I had a dream the other night and I was looking for you everywhere. I looked for you for the longest time calling out your name and running around. It was as if you were never alive in this dream."the female voice said.  
"It was because I hadn't promised you," said the male voice.  
"Promised me? What do you mean by that?"  
"Like this: I'll be here..."  
"Why..."  
"I'll be waiting... here..."  
"For what?"  
"I'll be waiting... for you... so... if you come here... you'll find me. I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinoa had heard all that before. She had told him about the dream and he had promised to find her here. Where was he though? That was what she wanted to know. It kept running through her mind that he wasn't there. She sighed and picked up her neckless and held the rings in her hand.   
The ground disappeared below her feet. It went black and she fell. When she landed she was in her body during the night of Squall death. Well, what was thought to be the day he died. She ran toward his body the second she saw it. Rinoa wanted to see him before he lost his memory. She knew he wasn't dead and wanted to get to him immedienty...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Squall began to move looking around for the girl once again. For a while all he saw was teh grass and flowers that were all around him. It confused him because normally he could look up and there she was.  
Squall continued to walk until he saw a lake. He continued to walk toward it. He saw someone and wanted to reach the person. Squall was hoping it was the girl.  
When he finally reached the person he knew it was the girl. He smiled as he knew that this time he would defiantly get her attention...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinoa continued to run to get to him. She kneeled down beside him. He looked the same as he did before. Something was different though and she could feel it. She reached out to touch him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Squall yelled out to the girl. He called out her name he knew that much, but he couldn't hear the name he called her. The girl refused to turn around. It was as if the girl was deaf and couldn't hear him. Squall found himself reaching out to the girl...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinoa reached out to touch him. When her hand touched his body she found that his body had disappeared. She was now on the ground right where she had started. Rinoa got up to look around...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Squall found himself reaching out to touch the girl. When he did the girl disappeared from in front of him. He looked in the direction in which the lake was supposed to be and realized that it had disappeared too. He noticed that he was back where he started. The only thing different was the girl was in front of him again. He could hear sounds this time and knew that it was real...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two of them stood there in the field. Squall being the only one to know that he was not alone. Not knowing why Squall spoke.  
"I'll be here,"he said.  
Rinoa heard the words. This time she knew that someone was saying them. This wasn't the part this was now. Tears rolled slowly down her face as she spoke.  
"Why..."she said.  
"I'll be waiting here..."he replied.  
"For what?" she asked.  
"I'll be waiting here... for you... so... if you come here... you'll find me... I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rinoa turned around and saw him. She knew this time it was him. She also knew that he should remember her this time.  
Rinoa ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She felt him put his arms around her. She looked up at him smiling. Rinoa had never been so happy to see someone in her life. She had him back and that was what she wanted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Squall knew who the girl he was holding was. He knew it was Rinoa. Squall had never been happier to know someone. Especially since it was someone that he loved and cared about. He couldn't believe he couldn't remember who she was before.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Will he remember her when he wakes up??? Year I know I know stop leaving you hanging. Don't worry the next chapter will be the last one. If you have any ideas e-mail them to me at CanDyChiC09@aol.com. Please review. Okay everyone I know it said there would be colors in this chapter my computer is not working with me right now so they didn't appear. Hopefully you could figure out everything okay though.   
  
  



End file.
